Team building
Introduction So, Many players ask me on chat about how is their team comp or how can they improve it. so I tough writing here a quick guide on the basics of team building would be useful. Positioning On Dungeon Rush we use a team of 6 heroes, 2 on the front line and 4 on the back-line. From now on I'll refer to each position as it's number in the order of receiving basic attacks: 1st position: The Main Tank. Very important position, it will always be the 1st hero to take damage, and a lot of it! So always use your best defensive hero,with best defensive gear possible (helmet, chest, boots and necklace). It will protect the rest of your team from basic attack, and you really want it to last for a long time. When choosing a hero for this position it's very important to observe it's HP and Armor status and the skills available. A good tank NEEDS high HP and Armor, and passive skills that increase it's survivability, like increase Armor, increase HP, decrease damage, shielding damage. The best tanks have more than 2 defensive abilities, together with the increased status, things like healing, increasing Armor when hit, reviving, returning damage to the attacker, are always welcome to the main tank. Ex: Champion Corpsedemon, Rakescar, Groot, King Barton 2nd position: Here we can have 2 different functions. secondary tank and glass cannon Secondary tank: An hero with the same characteristics as the 1st tank, it will body block in case your 1st tank dies. usually have more supportive abilities that can boost the defences of the main tank and other team mates, or can deal status or decent damage. Ex: Ancient Pioneer, Dantalian, The Purple, Atlas. Glass cannon: A high damage or important support champ that have really low defences. Why to use it on second position? Because a lot of players use heavy back-line team comps and can obliterate squishy champs. so if you trust your main tank to survive all battle and the opponent is using heavy back-line only damage this is the safest position in the party. Ex.: Skullder, Shrine Bishop, Yuko, Cerebus. 3rd position: Now we have a lot of options, 3rd position is the 1st of the back-line, what you put here is defined by your strategy. If you are using a high damage comp it will be your toughest damage dealer to make it hard for your enemy to completely sweep your back-line and start throwing specials on your 2nd position glass canon Ex.: Dantalian, Lich king, Rosa Elder. If you are going for a tanky composition, use a 3rd tank with same characteristics as the secondary tank. It needs to be able to support your team or deal decent damage. 4th and 5th positions: this two are relatively safe positions and you can use almost anything without worries, usually it's the place for supports and control heroes, most of the time AoE damage dealers, buffers, de-buffers, stunners, etc. The only exception is when you go full tank, for obvious reasons. 6th position: This is the place for your main threat, your carry the guy (or girl, or demon, or tree) that will hit the hardest your opponent use the best offensive and 2nd best defensive gear here on a hero that can carry you to victory. Ex.: Champion Dark Lord, Gerke, Cerebus, Yuko. Observation: This is an example of optimized standard team comp. with standard strategy very very generalist. Depend on what heroes you have access or your play stile you can use different things on different positions. The only thing that is always the same and very important is the 1st position main tank. And please if you read it leave your feedback if it's good, bad or if I can improve something. )-(ManiaJP)-( Category:Player Insights